The advent of portable data communications devices that connect a user to a network has resulted in a highly mobile workplace. Mobile phones and other wireless communication devices provide their users with access to networks such as the public switched telephone network and the Internet (e.g. using the wireless application protocol (WAP)). These handheld communications devices facilitate both voice and electronic mail communications for their users and can be used in or out of the office, making them virtually indispensable to a wide range of users. Businessmen who travel frequently have come to rely on their portable communications devices or other personal digital assistants (PDAs) to keep them in touch with their clients and employees. In just about every profession there is a need for a mechanism that provides quick access to phone service, e-mails and the web and the ubiquitous PDAs have addressed this need.
Real-time communications between remote workers and headquarters is a necessity in today's fast-paced environment. In the areas of law enforcement and medicine instant communication becomes critical. Though today's popular communication PDAs, (often called smart phones) such as Research in Motion's BlackBerry™ and others do address the need for telephonic, internet (web, email, etc) and data communication, they fall short when there is a need for collecting and disseminating data such as bar codes, fingerprints, etc. That need has been addressed by specialty data collection devices as well as augmented portable personal computers such as laptops and notebooks, but these devices can be too large and heavy for on-site use.
Moreover, on-site, or in-the-field, data gathering may occur in environments that are unsuitable for most computer systems. Dirt, dust, liquid spills, moisture, excessive heat, and mechanical impacts such as caused by dropping can damage the sensitive components of most computers. Once again, the makers of specialty devices and portable computers such as notebook computers have addressed this need by “ruggedizing” their notebook systems. According to James A. Martin of PCWorld, “A portable computer especially designed for use in or on a vehicle, in the field, in a factory or warehouse, outdoors, or even in armed conflict, is said to be ruggedized or semi-ruggedized.” The drawback to these ruggedized notebook computers is that they generally cost and weigh more than their less rugged counterparts. In addition, the size and weight of the notebooks becomes a problem when they are used in the field and must be carried and transported by the user for extended periods of time. The drawback for specialty data collection devices is a limited number of modes in which they can be integrated into the mobile data environment. For example, many law enforcement agencies use ruggedized notebooks. Law enforcement officers place them in their cars in a special cradle so that they can be used in situ or removed from the cradle and carried with the officer. Again, weight is a hindrance here. The Royal Canadian Mounted Police officers carry with them computers weighing between four and five pounds.
There is a need for a device which combines the lightweight portability of a mobile communicating style PDA with the data gathering ability of a specialty device, and the ruggedness and computing power of a ruggedized notebook system.